


A Hero's Hero

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, HP: Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Hero's Hero

"Uncle Neville?" Al muttered sleepily as Neville carried him to bed. Neville and Hannah were keeping an eye on the two Potter boys while Harry and _all_ of the Weasleys crowded St. Mungo's waiting for baby number three.  
  
"Yes, Al?" Neville replied, tucking him in.  
  
"Dad says you are a true hero because a hero does something brave even when he's afraid. But you aren't afraid of anything," Al said looking at Neville in admiration.  
  
"Everyone is afraid sometimes, Al." Neville charmed two nightlight candles, before casting _Nox_ on the rest.  
  
"Dad said he couldn't have done it without you." 


End file.
